A New Power and New Beginning
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: A new time line was Born where Rex the Aegis's Driver gains a new level of power through his love of Pyra, Mythra, and Pneuma. He also helps the 3 come to terms with their past and perhaps something more? [Reviews Appreciated to help me make better XC2 Stories]
1. Chapter 1: A New Power Unleashed

Minor Spoilers Ahead* This is my first time writing a story like this but I am determined that I can make a good story about Rex, Pyra, and Mythra in this new story they are in!

After having "defeated" Malos Rex, Nia, Dromarch, Poppi, Tora, Moràg, Brighid, Zeke, and Pandoria make there way to the very edge of Morythra to save Pyra and both Mythra from the clutches of Jin and the rest of Torna. 'Please Pyra and Mythra be alright' Rex had repeated in his head a new found determination entered him after learning more about them and their past as well as the thought of him giving up wouldn't sit with him he would NOT give up on the ones he cared for. They make it only to see Pyra dangling almost lifelessly in the hands of 2 small artifices. Rex: "Jin hand her over!"

Jin: "She is all yours we already have everything we needed."

The two artifices throw pyra at them as Rex picks her up to make sure she isn't dead she isn't just unconscious as the gang went intfront of him ready to battle Jin.

Rex: "What did you do to her?!"

He shouted as he said that another figure walked into the picture it was Malos?!

Malos: "Oh nothing much just took her memories and got my power back I'm at full strength once more!"

He said as a dark energy surrounded him Rex got up as he left Pyra on the ground, he was mad but he didn't run towards Jin and Malos in anger like he normally did he drew his blade silently ready to battle. It's life or death this was the deciding battle of who would prevail.. Light or Darkness?

Rex: "I will never forgive you for what you have done to Pyra and Mythra!"

He said charging at the two as Jin took intiative battling Rex as everyone else fought Malos. The battle was long and hard Malos and Jin wouls have defeated them all if it wasn't for Nia's healing capabilities.

Malos: "That is starting to get really irritating!!"

Nia: "Yeah I know you mentioned that before."

The air got colder Jin using his ice powers weakened her.

Malos: " You have amazing healing abilities Nia but it is all for not when you are brought down to absolute zero."

He said with a smirk charging at her helpless to do anything Moràg suddenly jumped in front of the attack blocking it

Moràg: "Nia this is no time to be lying down your stronger than this get up!"

Zeke: "Moràg this is getting us no where!"

He said jumping behind Malos trying to strike him Malos using his new power blew them all away from him.

Tora: "Poppi!"

Poppi: "On it MasterPon!"

She fired a rocket at Jin trying to help Rex the missle came flying back at them knocking Tora and Poppi down.

Rex: "No! Damn it can't end like this!"

Suddenly he heard Pyra and Mythra in his head.

Pyra: "Rex just give up forget about us!"

Mythra: "Rex please listen to what we have to say..."

Pyra: "We told you we wanted to go to Elysium but the reason why was we were going to beg to let our father kill us!"

Rex: "Wait WHAT?!?"

He was taken back by this statement dropping his guard Jin quickly smacked the blade right out of Rex's hand and stabbed him in the heart he shouted in pain as everyone turned to see what happened.

Everyone: "REX!!!!"

Jin: "Sorry but you have stood on our way too many times this was the only way it could possibly end.

Jin slowly took the sword out from the heart of his enemy as hd pushec him of the edge Rex had failed he got stabbed again as he was slowly falling to his doom.

'Pyra Mythra... I... am so sorry... I wasn't strong enough...'

Rex had given up holding onto the core crystal in his chest it was all over for him... or so he thought.

'No...NO I REFUSE TO LOSE THE ONES I LOVE!!!'

A massive beam of light came from behind everyone leaving everyone in shock and terrified of what it was.

Malos: "What is that thing?" He said in shock

Jin: "No it cant be him!"

Slowly a being rose from the light and slowly exited the beam of light too, the beam was so large that all of Alrest itself could see it. A human wrapped in the blinding light descended infront of them as the light went away everyone's jaw dropped in shock it was Rex.

This was the first chapter of the new story of Rex and his life with Pyra and Mythra look forward to new chapters in the future and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Rex's New Found Power

_This is chapter 2 of my very first story i want to try and keep this going because it writing stories like this really do help me nerd out anyways enjoy!_

Rex stood there a wild rush of ether energy of all kinds were surrounding him and his eyes closed he slowly opened them revealing that his eyes were different from the normal hazel eyes he had they were purely silver as his eyes could pierce anyone no matter how strong.

Nia: "Rex? I-Is that you?"

Rex: " ..."

He remained silent as he looked at Pyra and kneeled down toward her touching her core crystal bringing her back from unconsciousness to consciousness as Pyra and Mythra became Pneuma.

Pneuma: "Rex what happened to you? Do you remember who we are?"

Rex: "How on all of Alrest could I forget the three girls I love with all my heart?"

Pneuma blushed as the group only watched Rex at how nonchalant he has been from his normal self.

Rex: "Pnuema go take everyone and get up that tree now I will hold off Jin and Malos."

He turned towards Malos and Jin with a look of fury in his eyes a look no one has seen from Rex before.

Rex: "They will be the luckiest people on the entirety of Alrest if they survive.."

Pnuema: "But rex we can help you please let us help."

Rex: "Grrgh... DO AS I TELL YOU I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN DAMN IT!!"

Pneuma said nothing as she nodded as she took everyone and slowly ascended up the tree with no problems.

Malos: "You really think you can take me and Jin with no help?"

Jin: "It certainly is one of your dumber ideas."

Rex: "Actually it was a grave mistake for you to ever challenge me or try to hurt the ones I love I'll give you a proper burial right underneath the cloud sea."

He said releasing more ether energy as he got into a battle stance, Jin and Malos responded by raising their ether level too getting ready to battle.

'Pyra, Mythra, Pnuema, Nia Tora... all of them are counting on me by and by that promise I will not.. no I. Can't. Lose.'

In the blink of an eye he kicked malos into the cliff as Rex began fighting Jin at the speed of light.

Jin: "Tell me Rex when you do make it up to the World Tree and Elysium isn't real what will you do?"

Rex: "Isn't it obvious I won't give up even if the Elysium I have seen isn't real I will keep looking for a home for all of Alrest and for my friends and family!"

Malos from the background of the fight began shooting dark ether blasts at Rex as the fight began to speed up reaching shockingly high heights of this fight if Rex doesn't win everyone he cares about will die. Jin and Malos will succeed Corrine and everyone in Fonsett would die all of his friends who he has fought along side will die, after intense fighting Rex knocks Jin and Malos into the Cliffs of Morythra then Rex launched a beam of ether energy at them.. They disappeared no core crystals were left Rex seeing this he took note and his new power was running out of time he quickly tried to find Pnuema and everyone else only barely making it landing right infront of his friends as he fell on his face passing out.

 _This was chapter 2 of Rex's new story with his new power sorry if these seem a little cringy or cliche this is just my very first time writing a story like this but I love XC2 it's amazing so I just wanted to show my love._


	3. Chapter 3: Aegis's Comfort

???: Rex?? Reeeeexxxx? Wake up..

Rex: Hnngh... who... in...the...world??

Rex slowly opened his eyes and blushed at a wild surprise that Pneuma's boobs were right in his face!

Rex: AAHHH!!!!

He screamed out of fear as he quickly crawled away from her his heart was pounding he had never gotten that close to Pyra or Mythra let alone Pneuma the two of them combined. He was so close to having a legitimate heart attack from being so close to her.

Pneuma: Woops sorry Rex didn't mean to scare you. I was watching over you while the group scoped out the World Tree you ok??

Rex: Oh thanks for watching me Pneuma... Just a little startled after waking up thinking I was dead.

He was still blushing as he looked at her chest it was bigger than Pyra's heck it was bigger than Mythra's but Rex shook his head and remembered something.

Rex: Hey Pneuma what happened down at the cliffs of Morythra?? I remember getting stabbed then something happened do you know what happened?

Pneuma: You became super powered with some new power and made Pyra and Mythra become Me as you see now and you also said you loved us... Then you told me to take everyone up here as you fought Jin and Malos.

Rex's face was in shock not only for his power but also that he said he loved them and he couldn't even remember it. It simply made him angry just by thinking about it.

Rex: Oh cool I did that I think I finished Jin on accident his core crystal was no where to be found and Malos was simply gone his ether flow still lives on he's somewhere... I just don't know where.

Pneuma then became Pyra, Mythra was no where to be seen but she was inside Pyra. The two Aegis's felt a wave of guilt remembering what they had said at the cliffs of Morythra Pyra's eyes began to tear up... Rex barely noticed it but with some hellish 6th sight he felt her pain and saw the tears in her eyes that she was hiding. Rex got up and walked towards Pyra and embraced her in a tight hug.

Pyra: Rex?! What are you?-

Rex: Shhhh it's ok please don't cry I know what your thinking and it's not your fault.

Pyra returned the hug just as tight her fingers digging into rex's back it didn't bother him he didn't care he loved Pyra, Mythra and the 3rd Aegis Pneuma.

Rex: None of what happened was your fault. So please Pyra, Mythra, and Pneuma don't live in fear or sadness any longer I will not leave you and I love you...

This message touched the 3 Aegis's heart they felt safe with him and he felt safe with them. After a minute of hugging they stared deep into each other's eyes as their faces inched closer soon their lips made contact and a deep passionate kiss was born. They held it for as long as they could they soon broke it when they were running out of air.

Pyra, Mythra, and Pneuma: I love you Rex.

Rex: I love you too.

They smiled at each other then they both stood up.

Rex: Let's go meet up with everyone!

Pyra: Yeah let's do it.

Rex and Pyra then held hands as they set off to find their friends.

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Rex's new life and look forward to the next one on another note I have another story in the process and the first chapter was already published it is called:_ **The Saiyan Vs. The Aegis** _. Next chapter let us see how Amalthus deals with Rex's new power and determination._


	4. Chapter 4: Amalthus' Betrayal

The group ascended up the World Tree it seemed as nothing was in there path until a Tornan Ship flew past surprising everyone and Jin and Malos were inside. Knowing this they hurried up when suddenly Amalthus appeared telling Rex some news.

Rex: Amalthus what are you doing here??

Amalthus: I am here to kill Jin and Malos you can't do the simplest of demands so I shall do it my self.

Rex: Wait what?!

Amalthus closed his eyes as the other half of Haze's core crystal appeared on his forehead as it began to glow weakening all of the a

blades around alrest.

Rex: Amalthus what are you doing?!

Amalthus: I shall use the Aegis's power to destroy Torna.

Mythra's tiara began to glow as beams of light came from Seiren.

Mythra: No Seiren stop!!

Rex: Mythra!!... Amalthus...you... will not... manipulate...the ones I love!!

Rex began to glow with a mystical aura like how he did in the cliffs of Morythra shocking everyone even Amalthus' eyes grew big in surprise.

Mythra: Rex...is..that you??...

Rex: Amalthus I'm giving you to the count of 5 to stop this or I will do it my self...

Rex opened his eyes as they became silver again as he raised his sword and pointed to the Praetorium.

Rex: 1...2...3...

Amalthus: Rex what could you possibly do that I can't hmm?

Rex: 4...5...

The sword began to glow as he raised the sword higher suddenly all the Blades had their power returned to them and Mythra was no longer under control.

Amalthus: W-What?! How did you do that?!?!

Rex: I warned you didn't I? Mythra come on we are dealing with Amalthus.

Mythra: O-ok.

Rex: Moràg lead the group up the tree we will deal with this.

The strange ether aura around Rex grew stronger as he began to fly he held out his hand for Mythra as she clung on then Rex and Mythra flew off to deal with Amalthus. Meanwhile Moràg led the group further up the tree.

Rex: Do you have any idea how to stop Amalthus from doing that again Mythra??

Mythra: We just have to destroy those towers when we get close enough we will bring Pneuma out and destory them.

Rex smiled and nodded as they flew to the Praetorium Titan dodging ether beams soon they got close enough to the Titan.

Rex: Mythra NOW!!

Mythra: Right!!

She became Pneuma as they both grabbed the sword.

Rex and Pneuma: SACRED ARROW!!

They shot down all four ether towers as Amalthus lost control of his powers not being able to project him self infront of others and not being able to command the Titan to shoot more beams, Rex and Pneuma flew back to the tree while Pneuma landed Rex didn't as he shot down the Titan as it fell beneath the cloud sea.

Rex: Phew that's been dealt with let's go!

Pneuma nodded as she and Rex ran up the tree catching up to Moràg and everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: Jin's Death and Elysium!

Rex and the gang kept ascending up the World Tree while they did they faced many robotic enemies and they soon met up with Jin who had a vengeance against Rex.

Jin: There you are Rex I see you are still powered up ready to battle me again??

Rex: Look Jin for as much as I would like to knock you senseless we are in kind of a hurry right now and Jin you say Humans and Blades are completely different yes?

Jin: Yes of course we are different we were born to be underneath humanity's foot and listen to everything they say I think it's time for Blades to be free!

Rex: You poor poor naive bastard we are the same and with out blades we wouldn't have many of the things we have already like the land beneath us and many of us would be dead if you all didn't exist.

Rex's words made Jin think about what he had done killing lives of innocent people was that the thing Lora would have wanted.

Rex: Now if you don't mind us we are going to stop Malos and meet the Architect...

???: YOU SHALL NOT REACH THE ARCHITECT!!!

Amalthus jumped up from through the floor he had a new form a monster form as he fused him self with a bunch of core crystals. The amount of energy from other stolen and killed blades was enormous making even Rex's jaw drop

Rex: Amalthus what did you do to all of those blades... no ...you couldnt have...

Amalthus: Why yes I did i killed the blades and used their core crystals to power me up!!

Pneuma: You monster...

Amalthus: I AM NO MONSTER I AM THR ARCHITECTS PROPHET!!!

Rex: Your a maniac...

Jin: I sense Akhos Patroka and Mikhail?! HOW DARE YOU!!

Jin used all of his power even his life energy to kill Amalthus by shooting icicles at him.

Amalthus: Great Architect I have failed you ...

He said with his last dying breath Jin died right after Amalthus' death Rex and everyone was hurt by his sacrifice but mostly Nia

Rex: Well come on guys we have a Aegis to stop!

They all nodded following Rex into the elevator soon at the top of the elevator they went through a large door that led into Elysium? It was a waste land but it looked like Elysium.

Rex: Is this Elysium??

Pneuma: No it can't be this isn't what it looks like!

Nia: What happened to this place?

They slowly walked around the destroyed and desolate Elysium yet a bell could be heard ringing from the church they soon entered it looking around for who could have been ringing the bell. They soon found a hidden stair case under the piano as they walked down suddenly the group was gone.

Rex: Guys where did you go??

Nia: Why Rex why did you lie to us?!

Rex: Lie? I didn't know Elysium would be like this!

Moràg: My entire country died because of you Rex!!

Zeke: You truly are a dumb child

Tora: Rex-Rex big liar and horrible friend!

Rex: DAMMIT NONE OF IT WAS MY FAULT!!!

He yelled knocking all of them back as they got collapsed with rocks.

Rex: No No No I'm so sorry guys!!

He quickly dug them out but they were dead... Rex backed up in disbelief as he ran away in fear sweat dripping from his face as he was suddenly in Fonsett? He walked up to Corrine's house only to find Mythra and Pyra waited inside they saw the door open and smile at him.

Mythra: There you are we have been waiting for you all day.

Pyra: Come on in Rex I made all of your favorites!

Pyra grabbed Rex's arm as she pulled him inside Pyra finally releasing her grasp went to the oven and started pulling out the food and Rex sat down at a chair it was jarring to him Mythra was acting a bit like Pyra and Mythra was acting a bit like Pyra and to him they looked like a happy family whay happened for this to go down? After a few minutes of preparation all the food was ready and they began to eat well everyone except Rex he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Pyra: What's wrong Rex better eat your food before it gets cold.

Rex: No because I'm thinking Pyra why are you more demanding like Mythra and Mythra why are you less demanding like Pyra?

Mythra: Um Uhhh.

Rex: I knew it this is all fake!!

He flipped the table because it was everything he could have wanted with Pyra and Mythra yet it was so suspicious even Tora could notice. Suddenly Rex was back at the World Tree infront of all of his friends.

Rex: What in the??

???: Glad to see you all could hanfle those illusions I made up.

Rex looked infront of him to ssee a Man who was half Man and half Black Hole

Klaus: I am Klaus the Architect.

 _Hello everyone I'm glad to see you are enjoying my stories but if you want a bit of a newer story while I make the next chapter check out_ **The Saiyan Vs. The Aegis** _it is one of my other stories where it is a cross over of Dragon Ball Super and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 anyways ser you all next time!!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Sacrifice

Rex and his friends have made it to Elysium and have finally met the Architect. They have many questions and a question on everyone's mind what is Rex's new power??

Klaus: I am sorry for making you go through those illusions I was just showing you alternate realities and fears deep in your heart.

Rex and his friends asked a few questions about the true purpose of the blades if he was proud of what he created and Pneuma asking for forgiveness then the question finally popped up.

Pneuma: Father do you have any idea where Rex got his power from??

Klaus: Unfortunately no it is a power far beyond this world even this universe but it could have been a power from the warrior beyond god. It's a legend I heard echoed throughout the universe... He awakened it by his love for you three.

Rex and Pneuma blushed at this as they looked at each other then looked back at Klaus. He further explained bits and pieces about thr legend of the warrior beyond god after the subject was dropped he told them where Malos was and that the World Tree's power source was dieing as well along with Klaus. Wasting no time they left Klaus and headed straight for Malos breaking every robot in their path soon they met up with Malos the final battle was beginning.

Malos: Ahh glad to see you all could make it after all! Now you can witness my true power!!

Rex: Malos we know what tainted you with was Amalthus' influence you can still change don't do this for as much as I would love to knock your teeth in I still think even the worst have a good side.

Malos: Well you thought wrong naive brat!

He floated up into Aion the strongest artifice as everyone got ready if they lose all of Alrest is doomed they couldn't afford to lose. They started attacking Aion it had no real effect as Malos was delivering powerful hits as but everyone was dodging them after a couple minutes of fighting Malos started getting annoyed.

Malos: Ok that's it!! Time to end every last one of you!

He put the artifices hands in the air as a gigantic ball of fire soon appeared shocking everyone except Rex.

Rex: Back up everyone.. I got this.

He threw Pneuma her sword as he walked forward.

Malos: Ok boy you will be the first to DIE!

He threw the gigantic ball at Rex as he jumped right at it and put his hands on it.

Everyone: REX!!

Rex: GRRRGHH!!!! HOT!!!!

Rex was in great pain but slowly the gigantic fire ball began to shrink in Rex's hands.

Rex: I will not let you hurt anyone or anything else!

He shrunk it in his hands as he threw it out side as it destroyed all the artifices shooting at Alrest and killing people. This completely shocked everyone including Malos as Rex fell to the ground.

Rex: Haaa...haaa...I can not allow you to bring harm to ANYONE ELSE!!! PNEUMA ITS TIME!!

Pneuma: Alright Rex!!

Rex got up as Pneuma was right next to him they jumped up together as their sword began to grow in size and power.

Rex and Pneuma: HAAAAA!!!!

They cut right through Aion and it began to blow up but stay together as Malos fell out.

Malos: Heh it was fun kid.. I wish it could last longer...

Rex: If only I was your driver things would be different..

Malos: Dumb Naive kid... There was only one driver for me...

Malos then perished as well as Klaus and the power source of the World Tree as well. Soon the World Tree begun to shake violently.

Nia: Woah what is going now?!

Pneuma: Since the World Tree's power source perished with Klaus the World Tree has no power to stay up!

Rex: Can we get out of here some how?

Pneuma: 5 Floors down there are some super power thrusters that will shoot the World Tree out of orbit and into outer space!

Rex: Well what are we waiting for let's go!

Everyone nodded as they all ran down stairs Rex grabbed Pneuma's hand and started going down with her. Soon five floors down they run across a bridge except Pneuma she stopped and looked sad..

Rex: Pneuma? You ok?

Pneuma: Sorry Rex but I have something to do...

Rex realized what she was going to do and looked frowned but he had a different choice...

Rex: Pneuma but I have something I have to do..

Pneuma: Wait wha-

Rex kissed Pneuma right on the lips stopping her mid sentence. It was a passionate kiss and after a minute Rex broke it.

Rex: Sorry to do this..

He threw Pneuma over the bridge onto the other side as he broke the bridge with one punch.

Everyone: Rex?!

Rex: Sorry guys but I have something to do..

Pneuma: You aren't going anywhere your going with us!

She jumped over the hole as Rex shot an ether blast at her as she flew back into a wall reversing there fusion Pyra and Mythra were two separate people now.

Pyra and Mythra: Wait what happened?!

Rex: I seperated you two now you two can live your own lives..

Rex gave them a warm smile as he put two fingers to his forehead as he saluted them off.

Everyone: Rex don't leave us!!

Rex: Till we meet again everyone!

A bunch of rubble covered the line of sight of him as the rubble slowly lightened up Rex was gone devastating everyone leaving Pyra and Mythra in tears the very driver and friend they grew to love and care about was giving his life away for them. After a minute they stopped crying as they went into a escape pod with everyone else as it soon flew away as Rex walked to Aion as he covered him self in an wild and powerful rush of ether.

Rex: Pyra, Mythra, Pneuma I do this for you and yes even you Jin and Malos... GRRRGGHHH AAAAAHHH!!!

He blew him self up along with the World Tree the explosion soon reached the out side of the tree as everyone in Alrest could see the explosion.

Pyra and Mythra: REX!!!

Soon enough the entire tree was gone as the escape pod broke as Azurda became hid Titan form carrying everyone to a new world called New Elysium it was beautiful there was no cloud sea but a normal sea and the sunset over the horizon as a new piece of land was seen multiple Islands could be seen it was sweet but bitter, Rex was dead and Mythra and Pyra was going to dissapear to...

Pyra: It's so beautiful... if only Rex...

Mythra: We are gonna dissapear too..

Brighid: Then how come you are still here?...

Nia: That couldn't mean...

Tora and Poppi: Look in sky!!

They all looked up only to see a person falling from the sky... It was REX?! He somehow survived the explosion and was falling at a rapid rate

Mythra: Azurda Faster!!!

Azurda: Already on it!!

Azurda went as fast as he could and caught Rex he was unconscious and very wounded on the brink of death but he still survived.

Pyra: Rex wake up...please!

Mythra: Don't you dare die on me Rex!!

Rex: Hnnngh...

Rex's eyes twitched as they sowly opened seeing Pyra infront of him he smiled. With every bit of power he could muster he slowly pushed him self up his face was dripping with blood as he sat up his head fell on a soft sensation it was Mythra. She didn't scream or get angry she smiled at him she didn't care where he was she was just happy he was with her. Rex smiled back as Pyra and Mythra hugged him.

Rex: Easy... I'm...still...weak...

Pyra: Sorry we are just so happy your not dead!

She said tears forming in her eyes.

Mythra: How can we not aafter the stunt you pulled you little moron..

She started tearing up too but both of them wiped away their tears as they all looked out at the New Elysium the new world the new beginning...


	7. Getting closer to each other

Soon after the World Tree's explosion and Elysium's rebirth Rex and friends had explained the story to everyone who was confused everyone then went back to their normal lives with their family Tora went to Gormott with Tatazo and Lila, Zeke had gone back to home to fulfill duties of being a prince but Zeke was still and will always be the Zekenator, Moràg went back to Mor Ardain and sas given a rank up in status rather than being a captain Moràg became her brother's bory guard, and finally Rex, Nia, Pyra and Mythra all lived in fonsett Pyra and Mythra started growing used to the peaceful life that they never got to truly experience, Nia became a blade teacher and helper at the orphanage in Fonsett, and Rex was still Rex the kind hearted boy everyone had known him to be needless to say Mythra and Pyra gave Rex a pretty rough punishment after the stunt he pulled at thd World Tree. We join Rex as he is visiting his parents graves.

Rex: Hey Mom hey Dad I did it I took Pyra and Mythra to Elysium we completed our journey but I finally did it sure there were hard times and very sad times...

He thought back when Pyra and Mythra got captured... It tore Rex apart at the seams that the people he loved he couldn't protect and they ultimately got hurt... While Rex wasn't paying attention because he was crying Mythra and Pyra sneaked behind him they were gonna scare him as a joke but stopped to hear what he had to say.

Rex: I was too damn weak! I failed them...

Pyra and Mythra were starting to get sad too remembering back where they left Rex and it impacted him so deeply not even his friends could help him the wound was still there he was just hiding it.

Rex: But never again will I fail them I promise on my very life..

He said wiping away his tears and smiling proudly he then waved good bye to the graves and walked back to corrines house. Mythra and Pyra ran back to the house before Rex and they acted natural

Rex: Hey guys! What's for dinner?

Pyra: Oh hey Rex just making something special your not allowed to know what it is yet.

Rex: O Ok well call on me when it's done I am gonna go to my room and work on something.

Pyra: Ok Rex no going to sleep!

Rex walked back to his room as he lied at his chair and little table thinking of what he could do to deepen his relationship with Pyra and Mythra then he figured it out... He would take Pyra and Mythra on dates not together obviously in Rex's mind. Rex then though of a plan he would take Mythra out first seeing as she is the more troubled and closed in Rex should strike while it's hot. He would then take out Pyra she is a little less troubled then her golden haired sister and she was more open with her emotions.

Rex: Ok that's what I will do!

During his planning Mythra was peeking in on Rex to see what he was planning she found it very sweet and kind and especially forward from the normal Rex they knew. Mythra then told Pyra about Rex's plan and she was perfectly fine with Mythra going first and while she might seem jealous underneath the positivity she wasn't she could have cried right then and there how much Rex was thinking of her and Mythra and kept not caring about him self. After a few hours it was finally dinner time Rex rolled up to the kitchen with a grin bigger then normal and Pyra and Mythra knew why.

Rex: Wow it looks great! What is it?

Pyra: It's a surprise dish Rex if I tell you its no longer a surprise.

Rex: Right well thanks!

Mythra: Let's dig in!

They all started eating both Aegis' looked took tiny little hints at Rex he was shaking more than usual could have been excitement or fear honestly they couldn't tell. After a few minutes Rex was done eating dinner and then noticed something Corrine wasn't home tonight she was off on a trip with some kids from the orphanage so it was just the 4 of them Rex, Nia, Pyra and Mythra.

Rex: Hey guys I'm gonna go to bed now.

Mythra: Night Rex.

Pyra: Night Rex!

Nia: Good night.

Rex went to bed getting him self all nice and comfy ready for his date with Mythra tomorrow

Rex: Tomorrow is a big day Rex gotta get rested up for tomorrow.


	8. Light the Spark with Mythra!

Today was the day that Rex would deepen his relationship with Pyra and Mythra, his first target Mythra since she is the older Aegis with a tiny bit more of a troubled past it would be best to deepen the relationship with her first.

Rex: Good morning everyone!

Pyra: Good Morning Rex!

Mythra: Morning Rex.

Nia: Morning.

Pyra: Your just on time Rex I just finished up breakfast!

Rex: All right and Mythra U and I are going out on a special mission.

Mythra: Oh ok then I'm ready when you are.

Rex: All right

A few minutes after everyone had their breakfast Rex and Mythra head outsidd as they do their usual stuff defeat the crab help some people with their problems but today Rex was leading her on a different path.

Mythra: Hey Rex we are going the wrong way.

Rex: No we're not this is the exact place we need to go to.

Mythra: Oookk.

She wasn't going to question anymore she was just following Rex on his little journey. They eventually ended up at a small diamond cave that was hidden in Liftherian Archipelago it was very shiny and bright quite beautiful honestly. While they were going through the cave Rex was grabbing diamonds looking for a really pretty and beautiful one, one that was radiant like Mythra he eventually found one and carved R M on top of it then he put it on a ring and hid it behind his back.

Mythra: Hey Rex we are almost out.

Rex: Oh cool and Mythra I have something to give to you.

Mythra: And what might that be?

Rex showed her the ring and put it on her finger.

Mythra: Aww Rex... I mean it looks ok.! I didn't need it!..

Rex: Heh alright Mythra.

Rex chuckled at Mythra's sudden change in attitude as they left the cave coming up to a beautiful landscape that had a wondorous view of all of Leftheria that could take anyones breath away.

Mythra: Wow what is this place?

Rex it was a special place I found a few days ago and this is where oue mission resides.

Mythra: What mission was it again? you never told me the name of it.

Rex: It is called Mythra's Relaxation!

Mythra: Wait what?

Rex: Follow me I will show you the best view from this place.

Mythra nodded and followed Rex up to a little hill underneath and from that view you had a lovely look of all of New Elysium the sight could bring a tear to the eye with the sun's warm glow all across Elysium.

Rex: Come sit with me.

Mythra: Ok

Rex then pulled a basket from behind the tree he had this whole entire thing planned out and in that basket was a blanket a few foods and drinks and some of those were Mythra's favorite foods.

Mythra: Rex how did you get all of this?

Rex: Well I did a lot of salvaging back when we were helping everyone with homes and other things in Elysium so I decided for us to have a little picnic.

Mythra: Thanks Rex ththat means a lot.

Rex: No problem.

Rex gave his usual warm smile as they both began eating soon after a few minutes they were both full and looked on from the view taking it in and loving every last bit of it.

Rex: Mythra...

Mythra: Yeah Rex?

Rex: I'm glad I got to know you you really changed my life for the better and I can't help but think I should repay you in some way..

Mythra: Well you don't have to Rex you gave me a purpose too in this life and I think that is enough.

Rex: Well I have one last gift for you.

Mythra: What is- MMPH?!

Rex went up and surprised kissed her instead of smacking him or screaming shr melted into the kiss and returned the kiss it wasn't rough or bad it was passionate and warm and they both were loving it. After 2 minutes they broke it and caught each other's breath.

Mythra: Rex..

Rex: Y-yeah??

Mythra: That was... amazing..I'm going to go home and when you return home I have a surprise for you...

Rex looked over Mythra as she said that in a seductive voice and a smirk on her face as she got up and started walking home as Rex was honestly so confused what did she mean and did she like the kiss that much?? Rex soon picked up the basket and blanket and began to walk home as he did he pondered what surprise could she have for him and why did she say it in such a alluring voice?? Rex soon returned home only to be greeted by silence everyone was asleep. Rex then put all of his stuff away and went into Mythra's Room he was right at the door sweating bullets what lied behind the door? Rex mustering every last bit of courage he had he turned the doorknob and walked inside.

Rex: Hello... Mythra??

It was dead silent as he walked around to find a note on the bed *LAY DOWN HERE REX.* Rex was really confused but he followed what it said and lied down in Mythra's bed. A door opened and it was Mythra in a towel?!

Rex: OH HI MYTHRA SORRY!!!

Rex covered his eyes in fear and embarrassment.

Mythra: It's ok Rex you can look.

Rex slowly uncovered his eyes still seeing she only had on a towel.

Rex: Uh Mythra what is going on here??

Mythra: Well Rex since you have given me a very nice time I am going to give you a very nice time...

 **WARNING WARNING M RATED CONTENT INCOMING THIS IS NOT A DRILL***

Mythra said this in a slightly embarrassed but seductive tone Rex was in absolute shock then after a minute his face grew as red as Pyra's hair and was as hot as the sun.

Rex: M-M-M-Mythra...

Mythra: Shh Rex relax...

She walked towards Rex and started taking off his salvaging suit leaving him in his boxers after she was done with that the towel was dropped leaving her completely exposed breasts, butt and vagina.

Rex: W-W-Woah Mythra...you look...stunning...

Mythra: Thanks Rex... W-Well take off your boxers!!

Rex: O-ok...

Rex took off his boxers revealing himself and Mythra's eyes widened surprised at what she saw.

Mythra: Oh My God..

Rex: What??

Mythra: Get on the bed!

Rex: Yes Ma'am!

Rex sat on the bed and Mythra walked right up to him and got on her knees. She just simply stared at his erect penis a blush on her face and she licked her lips then took him inside of her mouth. Rex's entire body shook as she did this almost climaxing right on the spot he then calmed him self as Mythra kept going.

Rex: Mythra!!...You are...really good at this...

She responded this by taking him even deeper and started licking the tip when she did this Rex began to feel even more pleasure gripping the bed sheets tighter this happened for a few minutes then Rex slowly was gettjng there.

Rex: Mythra I'm gonna...

Mythra noticed this and started sucking faster.

Rex: HNNGHH!!!!

He then climaxed in Mythra's mouth her eyes widened and she swallowed it all and stopped sucking and kissed the head.

Mythra: So how was it...?

Rex: A-A-Amazing...

Mythra: Well Rex are you ready???...

She lied down on the bed and spread her legs open. Rex was in shock as this was really happening he slowly went inside inserting himself inside Mythra.

Mythra: Hnngh...

Rex: Ggghh...

Rex then finally was in it was warm and tight and he started thrusting insidd Mythra she latched onto the bed sheets moaning out of pure pleasure.

Mythra: Rex!!

Rex: Grggh! So...Tight...

Rex was thrusting slowly but he kept at it and Mythra was slowly loosening up a lot like how they fight tight and weary at first then slowly loosening up and trusting.

Rex: Mythra you feel like heaven!

Mythra: Right back at gou Rex!

Mythra's moan grew louder and lewder they started becoming really loud luckily before Rex came home she put a barrier around the room so they could get as loud as they wanted. Rex's thrust grew in power and pace after a while and they were both reaching their limit.

Mythra: Rex I'm gonna!

Rex: So am I!!

Mythra: Inside me...

Rex: What?!

Mythra: I want it inside me! I can't get pregnant I'm a blade so go to your heart's content!

Rex kept going at it then they both climaxed. Rex fell on Mythra as she wrapped her arms around Rex.

Rex and Mythra: That...Was...Amazing...

Rex: I love you Mythra so much...

Mythra: My love for you is limitless Rex...

They both crawled into bed and arms wrapped around each other they went to sleep.

 _Next chapter: Pyra's Burning Passions!_


	9. Pyra's Burning Passions

Rex soon woke up next morning to be greeted to a naked Mythra he was about to scream but then he remembered what happened last night the night he and her lost their virginity. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead thia caused her to wake up slightly she rubbed her eyes and looked at Rex with a smile.

Mythra: Morning Rexy~ Last night was amazing.~

Rex: It truly was amazing...hey let's get up and start the day.

Mythra: Aww really I just got comfy...

Rex: I can't say no to you.

He lied back down and she snuggled him after about a 1 hour long nap Rex and Mythra finally got up and they shared a kiss for a minute then got their clothes on heading into the kitchen where Pyra was making breakfast. Mythra and Rex sat down really close together when no one was looking and then soon breakfast was made Nia was awake and everyone was ready to eat.

Rex: Thanks Pyra splendid as always!

Pyra: Oh shush it Rex..

She said with a tiny blush.

' ok Rex yesterday was a success now today is Pyra's day! Gotta figure out where to go...Oh I know!'

Rex and everyone was soon done eating.

Rex: Hey Pyra today you and I are going on a special mission today!

Pyra: Ok Rex I'm ready to go when you are!

Rex nodded and went to his room soon after a while he thought of a special place to take Pyra. Rex went into the living room fetching Pyra.

Rex: It's time!

Pyra: Ok!

Pyra and Rex went outside and caught a ride to Gormott today was a special day a carnival was happening in Gormott arduran riding, dinner, and a special fireworks show at night are to name a few.

Pyra: Rex where are we going for our special mission?

Rex: We are going to Gormott for a special carnival.

Pyra: Ok..what is this mission called??

Rex: Pyra's night of fun!

Pyra's eyes widened and blushed.

Rex: C'mon lets go!

Rex grabbed her hand as they ran into the Torigoth they had already started festivities first on the list Arduran Riding!

Rex: Do you wanna go first Pyra??

Pyra: No you go first Rex I have never done this before.

Rex nodded and pointed at the largest Arduran the Relentless Arduran and he got on it a little weary but confident because Pyra was infront of him he could not fail.

Citizen: Ready aaaannnnnnddddd GO!!!

He smacked a bell and the Relentless Arduran was going off on a rampage and Rex was barely holding on he just had to hold on for a minute. Rex was holding on with all his might a vein in his head signified he was trying with all his might his grip was slowly loosening.

Pyra: Rex you got this I believe in you!

Rex heard this and his grip was regained as he held on with his might now the Arduran started becoming calmer as Rex tamed it.

Citizen: Bloody Hell...REX WINS!!

Rex: Haaa...Haaa... hehe

Pyra: Good job Rex! You did amazing!

Rex: Thanks... your turn...

She nodded and picked a medium sized Arduran and looked at Rex and smiled nervously.

Citizen: Ready aaaannnnddd GO!

The Arduran started off and Pyra held on with all her might but alas it wasn't enough she was flung off into the air

Rex: PYRA!!!

Rex ran underneath her and caught her.

Rex: Phew too close.

Pyra: Yeah thanks Rex

He put her down and they headed to the restaurant and they got their spot at a table Rex definitely was getting looks the Driver of the Aegis going on a date with his Blade.

Rex: You ok Pyra??

Pyra: Everyone is kinda staring...

Rex: Oh I got this waiter we would like the special dining table!

Waiter: Why yes sir.

Rex pays for the special room a good 2,000 gold they follow the waiter to the first class room with food already made with their favorites.

Waiter: Enjoy Madam and Sir.

Pyra: Wow how did they know to get all of this ready already?

Rex: Maybe I told them in advance to make this..

Pyra: Rex you shouldn't have..

They sat down and ate dinner and soon the firework show was gonna start and they then after eating the food headed outsoutside and found the best view for the fireworks, then the show started.

Pyra: It's so beautiful...

Rex: Not as beautiful as you Pyra..

Pyra: I love you Rex tonight was amazing...

Rex: I love you too...

They shared a passionate kiss leaning into each other the kiss lasted for a solid 5 minutes the kiss broke and they were winded the fireworks were over.

Pyra: Rex...I have a surprise for you come back home in 30 minutes get ready for a night of fiery passion.

Rex: O-Oh ok..

Rex was surprised that Pyra said this she was usually very passive but the way she said in a seductive tone she got up and stroked Rex's chin before she left Rex following her because she needed money for a ride to Fonsett. They reached Fonsett and Rex went to the village guardian for 30 minutes then he went home it was once again quiet everyone was gone again. Rex walked to Pyra's room only to see nothing he walked into the room for the door to be slammed behind him and Pyra tackling him to the bed.

Rex: WOAH HI PYRA!!

Pyra: Hello Rexyy~

Rex noticed she was completely naked and had a devious grin on her face.

Pyra: Tonight Rex I'm taking charge~

Rex: Oh ok..!

WARNING WARNING M RATED CONTENT AHEAD*

Pyra: Now get off those clothes!

Rex: Ok!

Rex took off all of his clothes revealing him self entirely Pyra was surprised at his size and she tackled him again kissing him forcefully and passionately Rex returning the kiss just as rough and forceful.

Pyra: Rex you didn't get dessert at the dinner right?? Well I have your dessert~

Rex: What is it WOAH!

She opened her legs wide.

Pyra: Come eat up!

Rex kneeled down and started eating her out.

Pyra: Ahh yes Rex keep going use that tounge!

Rex followed orders and kept going but used his tounge skill fully making a gigantic wave of pleasure come over Pyra.

Pyra: Yes! I'm really close!

Rex kept going and soon Pyra climaxed and he swallowed every last bit of it.

Rex: Delicious!

Pyra: Glad to hear now for the main act get over hear and lie down!

Rex did as she said and Pyra climbed on him and lowered her self completely on Rex and start going at it on him.

Rex: Pyra you feel absolutely amazing!

Pyra: So do you Rex I always imagined this would happen!

Pyra went at it harder and faster Pyra practically slamming down on him as Rex slowly started to thrust back.

Rex: Sorry Pyra but I'm gonna be dominate now!!

Rex completely flipped pyra down onto the bed and started thrusting against her with a passion thrusting deep and hard and fast.

Pyra: Rex!!!!! I love you!!

Rex: Pyra!! I love you too!!

They both climaxed and he fell on her both of them completely out of energy.

Rex: That was stunning...

Pyra: That was fantastic...

They shared a kiss then hopped into bed falling asleep in each others arms Rex thought he had done it deepened his relationship with them to the max but Pyra and Mythra were going to light his heart on fire!

 _Next chapter: Pyra and Mythra's plan!_

 **Hello everyone glad to see all of you are enjoying my story this is a quick little update I am going to be creating a new story called Rex the Pessimist look forward to it in about a day or 2!**


	10. Pyra and Mythra's Plan!

Rex woke up from his great fiery night with Pyra smiled that he did it he deepened his relationships with Pyra and Mythra and he thought that was it. Rex got out of bed without waking up Pyra nor anyone else and did a special treat for Pyra and Mythra. So quietly with out waking up anyone that it was a miracle no one woke up he took one of Pyra's recipes and made both Mythra and Pyra breakfast in bed. After he had done that he had gone out the mercenaries at Garfont village needed his help with a special assignment he then left Fonsett he was going to be gone for a while. After a few hours they woke up and saw a platter of food for the both of them with a little note that said: "I love you so much have a great day I'm going to be gone for a while." They both were really happy Rex did this for them Pyra was a bit worried that Rex didn't make anyone else any but he did he made Nia, Dromarch, and Gramps food as well. Mythra walked into Rex's room to see Pyra eating and Mythra sat down next to her and started eating her food.

Mythra: So how was your night with Rex??

Pyra: O-oh it was...Great... How was yours...

Mythra: ...Fantastic...

They both were clearly embarrassed talking about their "Experience" with Rex.

Pyra: I just feel kinda bad Rex has done all of this for us but we haven't done anything in return..

Mythra: Hmmmm...Oh I have a devilish idea~

Pyra: What might that be?

Mythra whispered her idea in Pyra's ear Pyra nodded at every and blushed when she heard the "interesting" part.

Pyra: Mythra... It's an amazing idea but where are we going to get all of that?

Mythra: Blades.

Pyra: Well when should we start?

Mythra: After Nia and Dromarch leave after they leave we can get preperations started Rex is going to be home first before Nia and Dromarch by a long shot.

Pyra: What are Nia and Dromarch doing that would take that long??

Mythra: Something with Helping Moràg and Zeke.

Pyra: Well ok then we shall wait.

Pyra and Mythra then after eating food waited for Nia and Dromarch to leave. All the while Rex and the Mercenaries were at work Rex was thinking about Pyra and Mythra and how his journey was with them he was happy he met them and his life has gotten so much better. After a good long while Rex finally comes home to Fonsett and he opens the door to his house only to be greeted with silence it seemed like no one was home at least that is what Rex heard at first what he saw shocked him. He saw that the house was completely renovated the floor was covered in Red Carpet and the walls were Red and so was the ceiling Rex was in complete awe.

Rex: What on Elysium??

???: Hello Rex~

Rex: Who's THERE?!

Rex was in complete and utter shock at the sight he saw he saw he saw both Pyra and Mythra but not in their normal outfits they had bunny playboy costumes on. This left Rex in alot of shock and much arousal if his armor was not there there would be a ruler in his pants his back was against the door as he was trembling.

Rex: H-hi Pyra and M-Mythra how ya d-doing????!?

Mythra: Rex I think it is pretty obvious what we are doing.

Pyra: We are going to make this the best night of your life!

Rex was as red as fire a special night with both Aegis'?!

Rex: Oh so uh when are we going to get started??

Rex didn't even have to ask the question as they both went right up to him and out their arms around him cornering him.

Pyra and Mythra: Right now!~

They grabbed him and took him into one of the rooms and they threw him on the bed wasting no time they took off his armor leaving completely naked and to Mythra and Pyra's surprise Rex was much more larger then normal.

Mythra: I see our Rexy is excited.~

Pyra: Man Rex your ready aren't you?

Rex: Well I kinda couldn't help it look at your selves!

Pyra and Mythra both look at each other and nodded agreeing with Rex then they both went around him leaning him all the way on his back Pyra went towards Rex's lower half and Mythra went to his head. Mythra put her crotch in Rex's face while Pyra started to suck him off.

Mythra: Well eat up!

Rex: O-Ok.

Rex grabbed Mythra's leggings and tore them and moved her panties to the side as he began to eat her out.

Mythra: K-Keep going Rex! It feels so good!

Rex kept going while Pyra was passionately sucking off Rex skill fully using her tongue savoring every last bit of him. Rex mean while was eating out Mythra like crazy and Mythra was loving it.

Mythra: Rex I'm gonna!!

Rex: P-Pyra!!

Rex released his load in Pyra's mouth and meanwhile Mythra released herself all in Rex's mouth Pyra then stopped and moved her mouth away as she swallowed it all.

Pyra: So delicious.~

Rex: I couldn't agree more!

Mythra: Now we switch!~

Pyra then got up to Rex's mouth as she was pretty much soaking wet hungering for Rex's tongue and Mythra went down to Rex's dick and started to suck meanwhile Rex tore Pyra's leggings and moved her panties and began to consume Pyra's pussy.

Pyra: R-Rex your even better than before!!

Rex then impressed Pyra again by going deeper and faster in her while Mythra was consuming Rex entirely and mean while using her breasts to make him feel good as well.

Pyra: Nngh!! R-Rex!!

She soon climaxed while she climaxed Rex climaxed as well all over Mythra's mouth as she drank it all and licked up the remains.

Rex: Haaa...haaa...

Mythra: Come on Rex don't give up now!~

Pyra: We are gonna give you the best night of your life!~

Pyra and Mythra kissed Rex and Rex got a surge of wild energy flow through him as he was invigorated and ready to continue.

Mythra: Pyra: Do you want to go first?~

Pyra: No you first Mythra.~

Mythra: All right I'm gonna be dominate this time Rex!

Mythra took a hold of Rex's dick and slowly rubbed in on her clit while Pyra went up to Rex and started making out with him and then Mythra lowered her self on Rex and decided to bounce on him.

Mythra: Mmm.. It feels so good!~

Pyra: Enjoying your self Mythra?

Mythra: Very much so yes!~ What about you?

Pyra: I have never felt better in my life~

Rex then decided to suck on Pyra's perky nipples while Mythra was practically slamming her self down on Rex all 3 of them felt an immense amount of pleasure just running through them.

Mythra: Rex I'm getting close!~

Rex: So am I!!

Pyra: Release it both of you~

Mythra kept going down harder and faster than before then they both climaxed.

Mythra: AAAHH!!!!~

Rex: HNNGH!

Mythra: Haaa..haa.. amazing as always Rex... Pyra it's your turn...~

Pyra: Ooh yay!~

Mythra got off of Rex and she cleaned him off with her tongue meanwhile Pyra got herself ready getting on all 4s and shaked her ass ready for Rex.

Pyra: Rex I'm ready!~

Rex: I'm going to set your world on fire now Pyra. I already lit up Mythra's world now is your time.

Rex inserted him self in Pyra and began thrusting Pyra let out large and loud moans Rex wasn't holding back and then Rex started sucking on Mythra's succulent nipples.

Pyra: Rex... I can't even.. describe what I'm.. feeling!!~

Mythra: Keep sucking Rex I need you to drink up to keep your energy high!~

Rex did as Mythra said her milk was nice and warm meanwhile when he sucked Pyra's breasts the milk was tasty and left him wanting more they both were similar in a way.

Pyra: Rex!!! I'm gonna!!

Rex: So am I!

Mythra: Just let it go.~

Rex began thrusting into Pyra with all his might as they both released themselves on each other.

Pyra: AAAAHH!!!~

Rex: HRRRGH!!!

Rex soon took him self out of Pyra and lied down tired.

Rex: That was amazing both of you are heavenly angels...

Mythra: This might have been the best night of my life.~

Pyra: I couldn't agree more Mythra~ But Rex you have two more people to satisfy..

Rex: Im...Sorry what?

Pyra and Mythra fused together into Pneuma.

Rex: Pnuema?!

Pnuema: That's right Rex. You got Pyra and Mythra now it's my turn~ But I will need a tiny bit of help...~

Rex: From who...?

Pneuma: Nia!

Nia walked in the room in her blade form already naked and she had a smirk on his face.

Rex: Nia?!?

Nia: That's right now Rex..

Nia and Pneuma got right in Rex's face and said together

Nia and Pneuma: Rex we are gonna rock your world!~

 ** _Part 2: Pnuema and Nia's turn!_**


	11. The Dazing night of Fun!

It was Pneuma and Nia's turn to have a night of fun with Rex.

Rex: Look ladies I know you may be excited to go but I am really worn out..

Pneuma: No worries. Nia!

Nia: You got it!

Nia healed Rex's Stamina as Rex felt super invigorated as ether flowed through him.

Rex: Wow I feel better already heck even better than before!

Pneuma: Right so why don't you lie down and Nia and I will make this night one you can never forget!

Nia: Pneuma may I go first?

Pneuma: Why go right ahead!

Nia walked up to Rex and started to suck his dick as Pneuma started kissing Rex. Rex was feeling the best he could have ever felt Pneuma was both Pyra and Mythra as one every time their tongues touched it felt like heaven as well as Nia sucking him off.

Pneuma: You are a amazingly good kisser Rex.~

Rex: Right back at ya Pneuma and Nia feels amazing!

Pneuma: Here Nia let me help you!~

She stopped kissing Rex as she went down next yo Nia and pulled down her bunny outfit exposing her breasts as Pneuma did the same and they both began to give Rex a boob job.

Rex: Hnngh...

Pneuma: So how is it Rex??~

Nia: Does it feel like heaven Rex?~

Rex: I. Dont. Have. Words. For. What. I. Feel!!

They vigorously rubbed their breasts on his dick to make him feel even better. On top of that they also gave light licks that felt heavenly.

Pneuma: Is it me or Is Rex a whole lot bigger?~

Rex: It's just a flame inside me grows brighter and brighter and it can't be put out.

Nia: Good to hear!~

They kept going at it as Rex was soon reaching his limit they both felt so nice especially Pneuma her breasts were soft yet firm and quite sizeable at first glance because of her armor you would think that they were smaller but they were large.

Rex: Grrgh... I'm Gonna...

Pneuma: Do it Rex!~

Nia: Let it all out!~

Rex: HNNGH!!!

Rex let out his load as it fell on Pneuma and both Nia's faces and breasts. Pneuma and Nia cleaned them selves off and tasted what Rex had to offer.

Pneuma: Mm tasty and tangy.~

Nia: What she said.~

Pneuma: Now Rex ready for thr second act?

Rex: I was born ready!

Nia: Mind if I go first Pneuma?

Pneuma: Why go right ahead.~

Nia got up on the bed and spread her legs open as Rex began to eat her out as he rubbed Pneuma's boobs.

Nia: Rex that feels so amazing!

Pneuma: Rex is the best!

Rex used his tongue skillfully as he rubbed Pneuma's perky nipples and soft boobs.

Nia: Rex I'm gonna!!

Pneuma: Release it all Nia!!

Then Nia released her self on Rex as he licked it all up he got up and rubbed his dick on Nia's pussy.

Nia: Rex: I'm ready..

Rex: Ok here I go!

Rex put his dick in her and Nia let out a little yelp. Nia was very tight since it was her first time.

Nia: Rex!!!!!

Rex: Here I go Nia prepare yourself!

He began to thrust inside her with each thrust Nia let out a little moan as he thrusted hard and deep in her. Nia loved Rex and when she got a taste of him once she craves for more.

Nia: Don't hold out Rex give me all you got!!

Rex: All right!!

Nia digged her nails into Rex's back and she wrapped her legs around him. Rex thrusted hard fast and deep in Nia she was loving every last bit of this special moment she had with Rex.

Nia: Rex!!!!! I'm going to!

Rex: So am I!!!

Rex thrusted with all of his might and came inside Nia as she released her self as well. Rex pulled him self out of Nia as she dropped onto the side of the bed and passed out it was so intense she passed out.

Rex: Haaa...Haaa...

Pneuma: Rex did you really use all of your energy already?

Rex: Sorry just wanted to show her a good time.

Pneuma: Your lucky I can heal as well.

She kissed Rex passionately on the lips it was just her and Rex and she was going to rock his world.

Pneuma: All better??

Rex: Absolutely!!

Pneuma: Good now come get your special dessert!~

She opened her legs wide open as Rex began to lightly lick and finger her pussy she was ready for Rex and she was ready to rock his world and he was ready to set hers on fire.

Pneuma: Good Rex keep going.~

Rex did as she said as he stuck his tongue inside her pussy pleasuring Pneuma like never before Pneuma was both Pyra and Mythra fused he wanted to give her all he had.

Pneuma: Rex!... You have gotten a lot better at this!!~

She wrapped her legs around his head pushing him further into her vagina.

Pneuma: Rex!!

She released her self on Rex as he licked up everything she had to offer.

Rex: Your so good Pneuma!!

Pneuma: So are you Rex now time for the final act!~

Rex rubbed his cock around Pneuma's Vagina teasing her he then eventually put it in and thrusted at full power right at the beginning.

Pneuma: REX!!!!...I didn't... expect that ..

Rex: That's what I do I surprise!

He thrusted into Pneuma at lightning speed and ramming her harder than he ever had done before. Rex did this while going deep into Pneuma and rubbing her boobs while kissing her.

Rex: Pneuma you feel so awesome!!!

Pneuma: Right back at you Rex!!!~

Rex eventually found the spot that made her moan loudly and make her legs feel numb.

Rex: Pneuma!!

Pneuma: Rex!!! Please!!! Do It!!!

Rex then did released his load into Pneuma as she released her self all over Rex's dick she fell down on the bed and panted heavily.

Pneuma: Rex...I...Love...you...so...much...

Rex: Right...back at ya...

Nia: That was the best...

Rex fell on the bed in between Pneuma and Nia as Pneuma defused to become Pyra and Mythra as all 3 girls cuddled around Rex as they all got covered in a blanket and went to sleep after the night of their lives.

Next Chapter: She to is a QTπ


	12. She to is a QTπ

It was the dawn of a new day and Rex woke up earlier than everyone else and decided to be cook for the morning. He grabbed one of Pyra's recipes for breakfast foods and went to town, soon Rex has made a plentiful amount of food enough for a full course breakfast and thirds. Rex then left the house and decided to make his way to Gormott, Torigoth apparently Tora had a surprise for Rex and Rex had no clue what it was about or for. After a few hours Rex reached Gormott, Torigoth and headed to Tora's lab, meanwhile Pyra, Mythra, and Nia are enjoying the breakfast Rex made for them it was still piping hot with Rex's love for the 3.

Pyra: Wow, Rex is doing really well with his cooking recently he is essentially the secondary chef of the house.

Mythra: Yeah he is and also that night was amazing it's one I most certainly won't forget.

Nia: Neither will I.

Pyra: Neither will I.

Mythra: Anyways I'm done and I have a plan.

Pyra: What might that be Mythra??

Mythra: Rex's birthday is coming up soon in about a few days.

Pyra: That's right!

Nia: I see where your coming up aith Mythra!

Mythra: Yeah ok so here is my plan...

Meanwhile, Rex made it to Tora's lab and no one was there except a singular note. It read:

"Hello Rex-Rex if you are reading this then Tora probably left lab to visit Grampy Pon or Uncle Pon with DadaPon. Oh I almost forgot Tora has surprise for Rex-Rex just say the magic words QTπ and your surprise will appear! Sincerely Tora."

Rex: Cutie Pie?... Oh QTπ as in Poppi. Ok let's see what this surprise is. QTπ!!

???: Yes Master Rex?

Poppi in her QTπ form walked into the room wearing a maid outfit but there were some modifications to Poppi her breasts looked bigger, her eyes were normal but hearts could be seen in them, and also she looked real frisky.

Rex: Oh. Hi Poppi could you perhaps help me find this surprise Tora has?

Poppi: Master Rex the surprise is already here.

Rex: Really where??

Poppi: Right in front of you.~

Rex: You? Your my surprise?

Poppi: Yes. Poppi wanted to repay Master Rex for heroic act he has done at World Tree.

Rex: What?

Rex then remembered the World Tree and how he almost sacrificed him self for the sake of his loved ones. Poppi walked towards Rex and kissed him on the forehead.

Poppi: Master Rex looks tired. Come Poppi will ease away aches and pains.

Rex: Sure Poppi.

Poppi held Rex's hand and took him to a flat table and Poppi got some lotion.

Rex: Now what?

Poppi: Take off all your clothes Master Rex and lie down on the table.

Rex: Isn't Tora going to be here soon?

Poppi: No MasterPon went to Tantal to hang out with Zeke. He is going to be gone for a while leaving Master Rex and I to do what ever we like.~

She got really close to Rex and licked her lips as she put her hand on his face and slowly moved it down. In a matter of seconds Rex had all of his clothes off as Poppi bit her lip a bit seeing Rex in all of his glory.

Poppi: Master Rex looks very fit and healthy. Now lie down on the table.

Rex did as she said and she then lied him down and started to massage him.

Rex: ahhh.. this feels amazing your really skilled at this Poppi.

Poppi: Thank you Master Rex Poppi's massages come in 3 phases for you. 1st: Back Massage, 2nd: Front massage, and the third phase is surprise for Rex but third phase will be most enjoyable.~

Rex: If you say so Poppi.

She kept massaging his back then eventually flipped him to his front and began easing some of his chest pains and other things. Then finally came Poppi's 3rd phase.

Poppi: Now it is time for Poppi's third phase!~

She grabbed Rex's dick and started to rub it.

Rex: Poppi!! Wh-What are you?-

Poppi: Poppi's 3rd phase called Rex's Pleasure!~ And Poppi heard that this is also one of the many ways people especially men relax.

Rex: Oh well..

Poppi: Does Master Rex not like Poppi?

Rex: No No! It's fine keep it going it's nice and you feel surprisingly warm..

Poppi: Thanks Master Rex Poppi will continue.

She kept going until he was hard and she then started to suck his dick and for Poppi's first time she was surprisingly skilled at this. Maybe it was because she was QTπ and a grown woman.

Rex: Nngh... Poppi you feel so good...

Poppi: Thanks Master Rex you also taste wonderful.

She said muffled even though she was a artificial blade she felt really nice and the heat radiating from her Ether Furnace made him feel warm and nice.

Rex: Popp-Poppi!! I'm gonna!!!!

Rex then released his load and Poppi drank it all up she then took her mouth off his dick.

Poppi: Rex tasted splendidly now time for Part 2!

Poppi grabbed Rex and went up stairs with him as she placed him on the sofa Tora had and she took off her maid outfit. Poppi looked amazing her well toned and defined body her soft and decently sized breasts and her tight pussy.

Rex: You look amazing..

Poppi: Thank you.~

She rubbed his dick on her Pussy and she then went down on it as she began bouncing up and down her insides felt so warm but it wasn't the kind of warm that would make you hot and bothered but the hot and pleasurable.

Rex: Poppi you feel amazing!

Poppi: So does Rex!~

She went down towards Rex as she began to make out with him and he rubbed her breasts and her nipples.

Poppi: Mmhmm.~

Rex: Mmhmmh.

Poppi broke the kiss as she bounced on his dick harder and faster.

Rex: Poppi!!

Poppi: Rex!

He then came inside Poppi as she tightened around his dick so nothing spilled out.

Poppi: That was amazing session..~

Rex: It was but it's not over!

Poppi: What?

Rex took him self out of her as he pushed her against the wall and began to put himself in Poppi again as he started thrusting and fast and deep.

Poppi: AAHH!!!~ It...feels...good!~

Rex kept thrusting as he thrusted hard, fast and deep. Poppi felt an immense amount of pleasure as Rex then raised her legs off the ground and held them Poppi was at an angle where she saw Rex thrust inside her and she loved it.

Poppi: Poppi going to release herself!!~

Rex: So am I!!

Poppi: Please! Inside!

And they then came at the same time as he took him self out as she was cream pied as cum was coming out of her pussy.

Poppi: Thanks for your time Master Rex..~

Rex: Thanks Poppi anyways I'm gonna go back to Fonsett Pyra and Mythra are probably wondering where I am.

Poppi: Bye Rex!

 ** _Next Chapter:_** ** _Rex's Birthday Harem_**


	13. Rex's Birthday Harem

So a few days later after the whole Poppi session that left Rex feeling relaxed Pyra, Mythra, and Nia came up with a plan to give Rex the time of his life. Rex soon woke up at 8:00 in the morning and noticed that no one was there in the house. He looked all around the house to find someone he wasn't used to being alone but after his adventure through Alrest but it looked like a haunted house there was no signs of anyone. Rex soon stopped searching and he went to the kitchen to make some food but there was a full breakfast ready for him and a little note from Pyra that read:

"Morning Darling Rex! Happy birthday! Sorry I'm not at the house right now Mythra, Nia and I are out currently but when we get home we will spend some time with you later bye!~" -Pyra

Rex: Man I truly am one of the luckies guys in all of Elysium.

Rex then reheated his breakfast and then began to eat. Meanwhile In Mor Ardain Pyra and Mythra were talking to Moràg and Brighid and telling them about his birthday and their plan.

Moràg: What?! Why do you think I would go to that level?!

Brighid: I mean... Rex did save all of Alrest and got us an Elysium.. But still..

Mythra: Hey Brighid don't chicken out on us! And Moràg you said you would like to see surprises from him didn't you well this is a way you can be surprised.

Brighid: Chicken? All right I'll do this and show you up Mythra!!

Pyra: Oh geez a competition again with you 2.. What about you Moràg it is his special day and he needs a reward.

Moràg: Fine.. So demoralizing...

While Pyra and Mythra were discussing things about Rex's Birthday, Nia was getting Poppi on board with the 'Special' Plan.

Poppi: Poppi like sound of plan, Poppi will come and join you!

Nia: Great to hear but be sure to come in your QTπ form pretty sure Rex wouldn't be comfortable doing that with someone who looks like a child.

Poppi: Poppi is about same size as Nia.

Nia: Shut it!

They would have asked Pandoria if she could join but her and Zeke went out on an adventure to explore the other islands that haven't been explored. Pyra and Mythra's plan was almost complete there was just 2 last things to do: Find a special place where they can go at it all they like and also outfits. Moràg and Brighid are going to find a place for Rex's birthday, Pyra, Nia and Mythra worked on special outfits and Poppi was on look out for Rex. Soon after many hours of work and working for the special night with Rex it was done now the only thing they had to do was get Rex there and get it on.

Mythra: Ok everyone we are done!

Pyra: Finally..

Moràg: Ok now what?

Mythra: Get dressed up everyone and get ready I'm gonna get Rex.

Brighid: Alright everyone let's get going!

Pyra: What about you Mythra?

Mythra: I can get dressed fast enough after we get Rex here.

Mythra then left as Pyra and all the girls got dressed and got ready for Rex's arrival, Mythra then made it to Fonsett.

Mythra: Hey Rex!

Rex: Oh hi Mythra. Where is everyone??

Mythra: Oh nowhere but I do have something to show you birthday boy.

Rex: Oh ok!

Rex followed Mythra as they began walking out of Fonsett and through New Elysium to the location where everyone else were at.

Mythra: Here we are!

Rex: Um. Question. Where are we?

Mythra: A special place~. And Rex don't worry its safe just go inside and have the time of your life~.

Rex: Ok then Mythra..

Rex walked inside and saw a room lined with Purple it had one chair in the middle, a gigantic heart shaped bed that looked amazingly soft, infront of that chair is a stage with a pole in the middle, and then a curtain behind the pole. There was then a sign that pointed to the chair that said "Birthday Boy Rex sit here." Rex then sat in the chair and then Mythra came out in a Maid outfit that exposed all of Mythra's curves.

Rex: Mythra what is this?

Mythra: Nothing Rex just the best night of your life. I mean Master Rex~. Now sit back and watch the show!

Rex: If you say so..

Mythra: ALL RIGHT MASTER REX HAS ARRIVED!! FIRST GIRL COME OUT!!

The curtains then moved as a girl with blue fiery hair came out it was Brighid! Brighid was wearing a swimsuit that had a heart at her chest and her sides showing out and a nice view of her butt essentially all of her curves were shown to their full extent.

Rex: B-Brighid?!?

Brighid: Why hello Rex~. Like what you see?

Rex: Umm.. Yes I do..

Brighid: Is there something wrong?

Rex: I guess I wish I could see your eyes..

Brighid: Oh really?? Well..

Brighid walked off the stage and put her hand underneath Rex's chin she then opened her eyes

Brighid: How does this fancy you~?

Brighid had a smirk on her face it was a competition for Rex's affection, well at least between Mythra and Brighid. And so far Brighid had a staggering lead considering she did something she never normally does and especially for Rex.

Rex: T-They are really beautiful..

Brighid: Thank you Rex. That means a lot~.

Mythra: Damn. You're good Brighid but wait until you see me and what I do!

Brighid then went back on stage and danced around the pole giving Rex nice views of all her curves. And Rex was hypnotized by her erotic dancing.

Mythra: All right Brighid your time is up!

Brighid: What a shame. But oh well. Can't wait until later Rex!

Brighid went back behind the curtain as Mythra was trying to calm her self for getting Rex worked up so fast.

Mythra: Ok next dancer come on out!

The next dancer was Moràg who came out from behind the curtain who had somewhat of a blush on her face but acted like the powerful and upstanding Moràg she always has been.

Moràg: Hello... Rex ready to watch someone with experience work the pole?

Rex was speachless as he slowly nodded yes, he most certainly was not ready to see Moràg here and talk to Rex so passionately.

Moràg: I want to hear you say it Rex! Are. You. Ready?!

Rex: Yes Ma'am!!

Moràg: Good~.

Moràg then started to dance around the pole while she didn't have as many curves as like Mythra, Pyra, or Brighid she was still pretty well endowed. She is not as small as Nia but she is only a little bit bigger, still Moràg the FlameBringer was pole dancing for Rex!

Rex: Absolutely stunning...

Mythra: Man I'm gonna need my A game in order to beat them..

Moràg then hopped off the stage and went behind Rex's chair and pushed her breasts on his upper Back.

Moràg: How was the show?

Rex: You were amazing...

Moràg: Glad you enjoyed it. I can't wait until later~.

Moràg walked behind the curtain and then took a break she almost had a heart attack trying to impress Rex.

Mythra: Well now time for Dancer number 3!

The next dancer came out and it was Poppi in her QTπ form as she was rocking a bunny outfit that showed off all her curves especially her butt.

Rex: Beautiful...

Poppi: Are you ready for Poppi to steal Mr. Rex's heart~?

Rex: Yea-Yeah..

Poppi then began to dance on the pole she was showing off her but more than anything else. Poppi was hypnotizing Rex with her butt and while Mythra watched she figured out ways to beat all of the girls. Poppi then jumped off the stage and started twerking infront of Rex.

Poppi: Would Mr. Rex likd to give it a touch??

Rex: S-S-Sure...

He started to feel Poppi's soft butt and it was soft and warm because of Poppi's ether furnace.

Mythra: Alright Poppi your done here!

Poppi: Welp it was fun but the fun has just begun.

Poppi went behind the curtain.

Mythra: Next dancer come on out!

Nia then came out with a bunny outfit as well sadly Nia was the smallest out of the group but she was still pretty and cute.

Nia: You ready Rex?

Rex: Yeah I'm ready Nia...

Nia started dancing on the pole she was in the same category as Moràg implying that she doesn't have the biggest breasts or butt but she had skill on the pole and she was working it!

Mythra: All right Nia your outta here!

Nia: Already? That was fast but Rex you better have some stamina for later~.

Nia went behind the curtain as there was only 2 more dancers. Pyra and Mythra.

Mythra: Next dancer come on out!

Pyra came out from behind the curtain and Rex's jaw dropped at the sight he saw. It was a maid outfit that showed all of Pyra's curves her breasts, her butt, and her thighs. But more than that Pyra had a look of hunger but not for food but for Rex she craved him.

Pyra: Why hello Master Rex...~

Rex: Agh...uhh..guh..

Rex was completely speechless.

Pyra: I see you enjoy what you see~. I'm gonna make you crave for me Rex..~

Her voice was so alluring as she walked around him then she got back up on the stage and began dancing on the pole. Not to Rex's surprise she had skill but to his surprise she had more skill then everyone else.

Mythra: Damn Pyra you're good but I'm better your turn is up!

Pyra: All right.

She slid her shirt down a little and gave Rex a tiny peek of her nipple.

Pyra: After this act get ready~.

Pyra and all the other girls except Mythra went behind Rex and onto the bed.

Mythra: Now for the final act!!

Mythra hopped onto the stage in her maid outfit.

Nia: That's it Mythra??

Mythra: Just watch and learn ladies. Rex likes to know things directly~.

Mythra threw off her clothes making everyone dropped their jaws as Rex was hypnotized by Mythra's naked beauty. Meanwhile the girls were all jealous that they didn't think of that.

Pyra: Damn she got us there..

Mythra started dancing on the pole it was truly a holy sight that Rex is witnessing. Mythra's breasts looked amazing and somehow bigger than before as well as her butt.

Pyra: All right Mythra your time is up!

Mythra: All right time for the final act!

She went off the stage and onto the bed.

Mythra: Rex look away!

Rex: Oh um ok..

Rex looked at the stage and waited for his cue to look.

Pyra: You can look now!

Rex turned around and his jaw dropped immensely. The sight he saw was beautiful. He saw all the girls naked all of them in their true beauty it was a sight that could bring a tear to the eye.

Pyra: So Rex whos first??

Rex: Oh umm..Brighid.

Brighid: Oh. Me! Ok well I'm ready for you Aegis Driver~.

Rex got out of the chair as a surge of pain went through him.

Rex: HNNGH!!!

Girls: Rex!!

They all got up and went around him.

Rex: I feel a surge of ..Power..

Rex's mysterious Aura that appeared at the cliffs of Morythra. Rex slowly got up and opened his eyes his eyes were the piercing silver that came with the Aura.

Pyra: Rex??

Rex: Get on the bed..

Mythra: Wh-

Rex: And get ready to be plowed. All of you~.

They all did as he said and went on the bed as he went infront of Brighid as she opened her legs and he rubbed his dick on her pussy then thrusted in.

Brighid: AAHH!!~. OOH!!~ Yes!!~

Moràg: Hey Rex why don't you have a treat?~

She spread open her pussy as Rex began to eat her out while thrusting in Brighid fast, hard and deep.

Moràg: Ooh yes Rex!!

Brighid: Haa..Haa.. Rex your dick feels so good!!

Rex kept thrusting harder and harder, Brighid's eyes opened up and pure pleasure was coursing through her.

Brighid: Rex!! Im...Cumming!!!

She climaxed as Rex climaxed as well, then Rex pulled him self out of Brighid as cum dripped from her pussy.

Moràg: Now it's my turn Rex!~

Moràg pushed Rex down as she put her self down on his dick and straddled him as she started bouncing up and down.

Moràg: Brighid wasn't wrong this feels great!~

Rex then started sucking on Brighid's breast it was nice and soft. Moràg felt really nice and warm as well.

Moràg: Rex!! REX!!

She slammed down on him harder and harder.

Moràg: Rex I'm gonna!!

She then climaxed as Rex came as well she got off of him then fell on the bed right beside Brighid they were both out of energy but they had the time of their lives.

Rex: 2 down. 4 to go.

Nia: Poppi and I are next Rex!

Poppi: May Poppi go first Nia??

Nia: By all means.

Poppi got on all fours and opened her pussy as Rex put himself inside and thrusted in her fast and hard.

Poppi: REX!!!...Mr. Rex feels so good!!

Nia began kissing Rex as he kept thrusting hard and deep inside Poppi. Poppi gripped the sheets of the bed.

Poppi: Rex!! Poppi is going to!!

Nia: just do it Poppi release it all!

Poppi then released her self as Rex released him self as well as he pulled him self out of Poppi.

Nia: You ready for me Rex?

Rex: I'm more than ready!

Nia got on all fours but instead of her pussy she spread open her butt cheeks.

Rex: In the butt?

Nia: Hey new experiences for the both of us now come on and fuck me!

Rex thrusted him self inside Nia's Ass.

Nia: REX!!!!

Poppi then began kissing Rex as he thrusted inside Nia she yelped loudly in pleasure as she held her ass trying to keep her self composed.

Nia: Rex!! I love it!! Harder!!

Rex did as she said and thrusted harder and deeper inside of her ass. Poppi then stopped kissing Rex and fingered Nia's pussy.

Rex: Nia I'm gonna cum!

Nia: Do it!!

He then came inside of Nia's ass as she moaned loudly and Rex pullec him self out of Nia as she fell down right next and then Poppi followed.

Rex: Haa...Haa...

Mythra: Better have some energy for us!

Rex: Heh.. I could go hours with you all!

Pyra: Good because Mythra and I can go on for hours as well!!

Rex powered up a bit more as his eyes glowed silver as his stamina came back.

Pyra: I'm first Rex!~

Pyra spread her legs open as Rex began thrusting inside.

Pyra: HNNGH!! Rex you feel so amazing!!

She began making out with Rex as he thrusted deep inside of Pyra. Her body shaked every time he thrusted inside her. She then broke the kiss as Rex started sucking her nipples.

Pyra: REX!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!

She came as Rex came inside her as well.

Pyra: Haa.. Haa.. I'm all steamed out..

Mythra: Man I'm ready for you Rex!!

Rex: Good cause I'm ready for you!!

Mythra got up against a wall as Rex put himself inside of Mythra and put her leg over his shoulder.

Mythra: HOLY FUCK!! Rex!!!

Rex thrusted hard, fast and deep inside Mythra, she felt like she was falling apart Rex was giving her so much pleasure.

Mythra: Rex!! I fucking love you!!

Rex: Right back at you!

Mythra: Fuck I'm gonna!!

Mythra came at the same time as Rex. Rex pulled himself out of Mythra as she staggered back towards Pyra.

Pyra: Mythra It's time!

Mythra: Ok! Rex your real challenge is gonna arrive!

Pyra and Mythra fused together into Pneuma.

Pneuma: Time for your final challenge birthday Boy!~

Rex: Yeah. I can't wait!!

Pneuma got on the bed as Rex thrusted him self inside her. He went hard, deep and slow he went slow so she could savor Rex.

Pneuma: Rex!! Holy fuck!! I love you so much!!

Rex: I love you too Pneuma!!

Rex kept thrusting as Pneuma kept feeling immense amounts of pleasure storm through her as she then came as well as Rex. They didn't stop there though they kept going at it trying several different positions but after 3 hours of them going at it.

Rex: Haa...Ha...Haa...

Pneuma: That was amazing...

Pneuma unfused and became Pyra and Mythra as Rex and the 2 girls fell right next to Rex as they all went to sleep. Rex most certainly had the best birthday!


	14. A new Story Arises

"Frieza you will pay!!!" A lone warrior shouted

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" A emporer laughed.

"KAKAROT!!!" The warrior yelled.

"What... Where am i??"

A new story of a lone warrior who failed his planet gets a second chance!

Story: The Lone Warrior rises!!


	15. Thank you and Schedule change

Heyo! Everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and I wanna give you all a big thank you. I loved making these stories and thanks to all of your positivity I'm back. And I'm here with a message. Don't let people discourage you on doing anything. Your encouraging words are amazing and helped me rise up back to story making. So you are amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And my schedule change I will be working on one story and until I'm done with that story I won't work on any other ones. I am currently working on The Lone Warrior Rises so don't expect anything on the other stories until I'm done with the ones I'm currently working on. So with that being said go on over to The Lone Warrior Rises and enjoy it, this schedule is much more easy on me since I don't have to worry about making chapters for every single story. So thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy The Lone Warrior Rises! This is ThaOneDbzFan signing off.


	16. A new Power Level on Wattpad

Heyo everyone! ThaOneDbzFan here! And I have an announcement. I am going to have another account on Wattpad! @ThaOneDbzFan on Wattpad. Now this alternative account is going to have Dbz and Male Reader only content. My first story that I'm planning to make is Male Reader X Goki (Female Goku) where it goes all the way up to the tournament of Power Arc. So if you enjoy Male Reader stories or stories where you insert yourself into a story. Go to Wattpad and find ThaOneDbzFan. Anyways avout updates The Lone Saiyan Rises has a new chapter labeled. Devils Vs. The Lone Saiyan. And thank you all for support and I will talk to you all later Buh Bye!


	17. Bye FanfictionNet

Hello everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and its obvious enough that I don't use anymore. so i just want to say if you are still interested in reading my stories head over to Wattpad and read the stories on there cause I am fully transferring over to Wattpad. For everyone who wanted to see the end of some stories on here I will continue them after I am done with my current stories. So see ya Later I've moved on to Wattpad. And if you all consider come over to WattPad to read my stories I am ThaOnePersona5Fan and I highly suggest reading A Lovers Persona see ya all on WattPad!


End file.
